The present invention relates to pulmonary therapy apparatus and, more particularly, to chest compression and proning devices which provide pulmonary therapy on a patient. Moreover, the present invention relates to a pulmonary therapy apparatus which incorporates one or more of the following components: a proning apparatus, a chest compression or binding apparatus, an oscillating motion therapy apparatus and a longitudinal rotation therapy apparatus.
The positioning of patients in a prone position (i.e., face down) typically results in improved oxygenation to the patient as opposed to a supine position (i.e., face up). More particularly, it is believed that prone positioning reduces the occurrence of acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS). ARDS historically has had a mortality rate often exceeding sixty percent. Additionally, bed ridden patients with diseases or infirmities not necessarily requiring improved oxygenation often require that they be rotated between supine and prone positions in order to avoid the formation of bed sores.
Traditionally, the re-positioning and, moreover, the turning of patients about their longitudinal axes, has been accomplished only with considerable effort. The turning of patients from a supine position to a prone position often requires assistance from at least three caregivers. Additionally, patients often have a plurality of tubes and lines connected to their bodies for a variety of medical reasons, including intravenous supply and ventilation. The turning process is often further complicated by intermingling or tangling of the tubes or lines.
In short, proning has proven to be an effective intervention to increase oxygenation in the ARDS patient. Ease in attaining the prone position obviously facilitates its utilization. As such, there remains a need for a prone positioning apparatus which reduces the manual labor required, increases caregiver efficiency, and improves line management.
It is also believed that chest binding or compression may prove to be an effective method of pulmonary therapy and, more particularly, alveolar recruitment. It is believed that chest binding through the application of force on the upper chest of a patient, who is supplied air through a conventional ventilator, will prevent over-extension of the upper portion of the lungs and force the ventilated air to the lower portion of the lungs. As such, a patient will receive more effective oxygenation through the ventilator. Therefore, there is a need for a chest binding device for facilitating ventilation of distant lung areas.
Another method of pulmonary therapy for improving oxygenation to a patient is through oscillating motion therapy and, moreover, through longitudinal rotation therapy. In essence, it is believed that oscillating rotational motion of a patient support surface for periodically moving a patient from a substantially upright position to a substantially horizontal position improves breathing and, therefore, oxygenation to the patient. It is further believed that placing the body in a weightless neutral body position, commonly referred to as a “zero gravity” position, optimizes such therapy. Therefore, there is a need for a longitudinal rotation apparatus which facilitates improved ventilation and lung drainage.